


Nightmare

by Grinner_H



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Nightmare

It's like a scene out of a fucking _horror movie._

The veil is heavy like an anvil upon his head, the weight of the dress even _more_ so. It makes him wonder - somewhat hysterically, somewhat _traumatized_ \- how it manages to stay perfectly in place without any straps to hold it up.

He looks down at the bouquet in his left hand. Somehow, the metal looks very much out of place, clenched into a fist around immaculate white roses. The fingers of his right hand - finely manicured nails and all - are laced with Yamamoto's tanned ones.

He can feel the weight of pale fabric _everywhere_ \- scorching, constricting, making it impossible to move or _breathe._ He's wrapped up in so much scratchy white lace, discomfort exacerbated by the torture chambers on his feet in the form of tiny, strappy heels, and oh my _God,_ is that a _thong?!?_

Yamamoto's beaming at him, as if he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his _life._

And when the priest - who's not so much a _priest_ as he is _Lussuria_ in all his feather boa'd glory - giddily declares, "I now pronounce you man and _wife,_ " Squalo wishes that Mother Nature would stop being such a fucking sadistic _bitch_ and just swallow him whole.

\--

When Yamamoto hears about it later, he can't help laughing his fucking _ass_ off.

"Y'know," he manages between gasps and peals of laughter, " _that's_ something I would really _love_ to see - "

He is interrupted by Squalo very unceremoniously shoving him off the bed.


End file.
